starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Veterans/Early Draft
Prologue 23:00, May 3rd, 1972 Jason Monroe proned in the tall grass of a savannah near the city of Mombasa. He and his team, known as Team Cobra, had been sent here to investigate Soviet activity in Africa. His squad mates, Leon Becker, Nikolai Petrenko, and Nicholas Kim, were spread over the savannah by a few kilometers each. After hours of crawling they were almost to the Soviet Compound. Jason stopped for a moment while a few guards walked by, in his Ghillie suit he was almost invisible especially at night. After about two minutes the guards were out of sight and he began crawling again. About forty minutes later the team met outside the facility's western gate. "Where is our distraction?" asked Leon as he popped a prototype masterkey shotgun onto his Heckler & Koch G3 battle rifle. Jason pointed out a small light to the east and said, "The Kenyan Military is sending a platoon of soldiers to root out the Soviet presence in their country, the base is illegal." "Ha, Leonid Brezhnev, that discrase to all of Mother Russia, does not care if the base is legal or not, he only wants to spread his evil to the lives of the innocent." replied Nikolai. Nicholas pulled out his China Lake grenade launcher as an explosion appeared about a mile from the base. In response several Soviet troops rushed out of the base and into the grassland firing their prototype AK-74s at advancing Kenyan soldiers. The group rushed into one of the buildings firing at a group of soviets who were still grabbing their rifles. After confirming the kills they made their way into the center of the building finding themselves staring at an ancient ruin. It was sleek and silver, it was un-human. "Nicholas what exactly am I looking at?" asked Jason to the brainiac of the team. "Sir I honestly do not know, what ever the reds are up to here it's big..." The team suddenly noticed a Mi-8 helicopter fly out of the top of the base with great speed from the airpad, Nicholas tried shooting it down with his grenade launcher but the forty millimeter grenade was not powerful enough to take the chopper down and it got away with whatever and whoever it was carrying before the Kenyan military got to the base. Jason looked at the ruins once more before telling the team to move out to assist the Kenyan military. Chapter 1 14:30, October 8th, 2016 Tony Monroe sat down at a large table with the rest of Task Force 121 waiting for U.S. Secretary of Defence William Cullen to brief them of the situation. He looked left to see the newest member of the team, the young Iraqi Private Samir Rajavi, rocking nervously. "Relax son, this isn't the first time Russia and the States have fought eachother, certainly won't be the last. I'm sure the training in the 36th Commando Battalion covered this situation." said Tony to Samir. "That may be easy for you to say sir, but I haven't taken down two of history's most wanted men." replied Samir. "Ok fine Private I'll say it like this, were gonna lose a lot of good men and women in this bloody war because one of the U.S. Generals went crazy and let Russia be taken over in the worst way possible, politically! Where is the honor in that?" replied Tony now in a bad mood. "I think I preferred your other version sir." replied Samir now moping. "Stop calling me sir, I'm not the one in charge here, I just do this to bring home the bacon." replied Tony as he put away his pair of sunglasses. "Try to be nice to the fresh meat won't ya Brass?" said Simon Sterling, a British Special Air Service Sergeant, his scottish accent very noticeable compared to Tony's Canadian and Samir's Iraqi. "Didn't you know Simon? Brass can't be nice, it is physically impossible. When he is nice, there will be world peace and Hell would have long frozen over." replied Amzi Caspit, the only Israel Commando of the Task Force. Just then Secretary Cullen walked into the room with a stern look on his tired face, Tony guessed that the Secretary hadn't slept since Washington D.C. got invaded by the Ultranationalists. "Gentleman, ladies," stated Cullen as he took a seat before anyone could get up to salute, "As of 5:00 hours on October 6th, 2016, chemical attacks were simutaniously initiated all over European countries paving the way for the Russian Army." "Oi we know that already Mister Secretary." commented Tony as he toiled with his sunglasses. Cullen gave him a glare before moving on, "Our forces have obviously been stretched thin, even having to send a Delta team to rescue to Vice President of the United States in Germany. Normally we would send an entire army to carry out this mission, but given the situation we only have you." "I'm guessing Task Force 141 was your first choice, but wait," Tony pretends to get a phone call on his cell "What's this? Task Force 141 was betrayed by General Shepard and Shadow Company? And then Soap and Price killed Shepard for being a traitor? Would've never guessed that." Tony then put the phone back in his pocket as Cullen stood up in frustration. "Mister Monroe if you insist on being a disturbance any longer I will have to ask you to leave." "Go ahead, make my day." replied Tony as he crossed his arms. "Tony try not to upset and harrass the Secretary of Defense to much today." asked Navy SEAL Jane Johnson. "Quiet, all of you." ordered Major MacArthur. Douglas MacArthur III was one of the few people Tony respected, he had spent more time with that Delta Force Commando then with his own wife. "As you wish." replied Tony as he opened up the folder in front of him containing maps and photographs. "As I was saying," continued Cullen, "we can't spare that amount of man power at the moment, but we do have you. MI6, the CIA, and Bundesnachrichtendienst have recently collected Intel of the Inner Circle experimenting on an Artificial Intelligence unit somewhere on Wrangel Island." "The Federal Nature Reserve?" asked German Commando Rick Bauer as he began shuffling through the papers in front of him. "The very one Sergeant Bauer." replied the Secretary. "Nobody would ever expect the Russians of using a World Heritage Site for A.I. experimentation." stated French Foreign Leginonary Joan Gaulle. "Where the hell would the Inner Circle get an Artificial Intelligence Unit? asked Mexican Commando Carlose Sontag. The Secretary of Defense replied, "Back in the Cold War we sent a MAC-V SOG team known as Team Cobra into Kenya to steal an object of interest from a Soviet dig site. The Team didn't get to the site in time and the "object" was rushed away on an MI-8, leaving only the crypt of the object. After years of research we have only just realized that the object was an Artificial Intelligence, most of the Government did not believe in until the report came in a few days ago. "Who runs the compound on the island?" asked Russian Loyalist and Spetsnaz GRU opertive Boris Medvedev. "One of Makarov's right hand men, Major Medvedev." replied Cullen. Boris gritted his teeth, it didn't take Tony but a moment to know that Boris and the Major were obviously related. "If there are no further questions your ride is here to take you to Wrangel Island." stated the Secretary to the Task Force. The men and women got up from their chairs and headed towards the hanger only stopping to grab their gear from the armory. "God bless their hearts." says Secretary Cullen as he watches the C-130 take off into the air. Chapter 2 12:30, June 13th, 2553 The Hologram of United States Secretary of Defense Cullen then faded away from the table. Admiral Lord Preston Hood stood before Gold Team, a mixed team of SPARTANs and Sangheili warriors that led all of Emerald Platoon. "As you can see men, more than five centuries ago a Task Force of Special Forces attempted to retrieve a Forerunner A.I. that originated from Kenya not to far from the Portal that led to the Ark. Unfortunately over the years the UNSC has lost track of what happened after that briefing, all we know is that NATO never received any kind of Artificial Intelligence." "The Mission made the Mercenary rich though, sir." commented Jugar-007. "You have something to add SPARTAN-007?" asked Lord Hood politely. "Yes I do, sir, although the SPARTAN-II Program erased my last name from the records I was able to figure out my heritage when the war ended. Tony Monroe, that mercenary, was related to me." "How did you figure this out SPARTAN-007?" asked Lord Hood in an inquisisting tone. "The Office of Naval Intelligence owed me one for keeping my mouth shut on a few things. Nothing in ONI files is ever erased." "Proceed." commented the Admiral. "Though the files had no information on the outcome of the mission, it did say that Monroe was payed handsomely by NATO and contained a casualty list. This led Monroe to retire and was one of the first investors of Misriah Armory, the records also say that Misriah later employed his son as an inventor." "This is all informative SPARTAN but how does this figure out where the A.I. is?" asked Lord Hood. "Well for starters, stated Jugar-007, "it proves my heritage to the Monroe family, the last of which were killed in 2514 by rebels, around the same time I was placed in an adoption home. However you don't care about that part, Admiral, the part you do care about is the fact that if Monroe was payed then he obviously completed at least part of the mission, which was in part to make sure the Inner Circle, Ultranationalists, or even Russia at all would never be able to use the A.I." The door in the room beeped walking in the newly transformed Daniel Lang, clad in GUNGIR armor. "Your late," commented Sophia-A024. "Thank you captain obvious." replied Daniel. "Sorry Admiral I was being fitted for this new armor, I'm new to being a SPARTAN-IV." said Daniel. "Take a seat Sergeant Lang." replied Lord Hood. "So what have I missed guys?" asked Daniel. "Well," started Nicholas-A022, "Recent activity of a Forerunner Artificial Intelligence has been reported around Wrangel Island. Record shows that a NATO military group known as Task Force 121 attempted to capture the A.I. from russian nationalists during World War III over five hundred years ago." "What has kept the Oracle so quiet all these years?" asked Sangheili Ascetic Tali 'Vadum. "Only recently has forerunner activity been activated on this planet. We assume it's been hiding all this time, perhaps for good reason." said Jugar-007. "Like your russians, the Brutes and Prophets would have loved to get their filthy claws on the orcale." commented Pheerce 'Zerram, the other Sangheili on Gold Team. "If there are no other question a Pelican is waiting for you in the hanger bay, good luck on your mission Gold Team." said Lord Hood as he stood up from the table. The team stood up and saluted as he walked out the door. "Gold Team, grab your weapons from the armory then meet in the hanger in 10 minutes." ordered Jugar-007. The team did as he said and within fifteen minutes the pelican was on it's way to Wrangel Island. Chapter 3 23:15, October 8th, 2016 Task Force 121 sat quietly on the C-130 as it flew towards Wrangel Island, what they would find there was a mystery to all of them. "So Brass you gonna' tell us about Operation Red Dawn or Operation Neptune Spear now? You promised on the last mission if we lived you would." Said Robert Clinton, the MARSOC Gunnery Sergeant. "What the official stuff isn't good enough for you?" replied Monroe as he lost a game of tetris on an old game boy. "We're not even in an official unit remember? According to the records Task Force 121 was dissolved and changed to Task Force 6-26 after Saddam Hussein was captured." Added Jane Johnson, the US Navy SEAL and one of the three women on the team. "Fine," said Tony as he gave in to the annoyance, "For Operation Red Dawn I was just there with MacArthur when we found the bastard in a hole." "What about Operation Neptune Spear, wasn't that was DEVGRU?" asked Carlos Sontag, the Grupo Aeromóvil de Fuerzas Especiales Commando. "Several DEVGRU members have always been a part of Task Force 121, for Obama it was a lot easier to give them all the credit instead of an organization that's supposed to be dissolved." Answered the mercenary with a smirk. "And you were there for all of that too, Major?" asked Samir. "Of course I was, I've been with the One-two-one since its creation, same with Monroe." Answered the Delta Force Officer. "I've always wanted to ask," started Nick Anderson, the Green Beret, "Why is a mercenary part of a military Task Force?" "Because my simple minded friend I am trustworthy, who do you think tipped off MI6 back in 1996 about Zakhaev, as a gift I also sent the to-be sniper team a pair of old M21s." answered Tony. "Sounds like classified information, why are you telling this us now and not earlier?" asked Joan Gaule, the French Foreign Legionnaire. "Because simply my dear after this mission I plan on taking my money and retiring." Said Tony. "I didn't know you planned on retiring mate." Commented Simon. "Well when you've been at the game this long you know it's a good time to finish strong during World War III, besides my friend is starting up a new arms manufacturing company I want to invest in." replied Tony to the SAS Commando. "Your dreaming, how is it going to compete with Heckler & Koch, Remington Arms, FNH, and Colt?" asked Natasha Clarke, the US Army Ranger. "Well I think Misriah Armory has a certain ring to it, I even got to fire one of their prototype rifles called the XMA1 Individual Combat Weapon System." Replied Tony. "I'm content with my rifle right here thank you." Responded Medvedev holding up his AK-12. "Bitch please." Said Amzi as he picked up his IMI Galatz, "this is a real rifle, not some copy and paste of an old German gun." "Shut it both of you. We all know that there is one Rifle that reins supreme, and I carry it." Said Tony as he pointed to his Mk 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle on the seat next to him. "Half the team uses an M14, let's just leave it at that." Commented Major MacArthur as he began to polish his Mk 14 Mod 1 Enhanced Battle Rifle. After a few moments of silence Samir spoke, "Since this is my first mission with all of you I was hoping I could get to know you all a little better." But before anyone could reply explosion could be heard outside the plane. "We've got incoming Flak and AA Missiles everyone get ready to drop!" screamed the Pilot to the commandos. "You heard the man everybody move!" said Monroe as he buckled up a parachute onto himself. The Pilot then proceeded to open the door at the back of the plane allowing the Task Force to jump out one by one until Monroe was the last one onboard. Monroe looked back at the Pilot and then at the night time sky being filled with explosion. "Pilot there are to many defenses around the Island, you'll never get away intact." "That's okay Merc, it's what I signed up for, I would only slow you guys down on the ground." Replied the Pilot. Tony gave him one last nod before saying, "Save me a spot in Hell." And jumped out of the plane. Only moments later did two Russian Jets fly past Tony and launch missiles at the C-130 destroying it instantaneously. Tony landed on the ground with a thud and took off his parachute. "If you're alive sound off!" barked MacArthur as he jumped out of a tree, "We've got an A.I. to find." Chapter 4 15:00, June 13th, 2553 The D77H-TCI Pelican skimmed across the clouds as it made its way towards Wrangel Island. The occasional bump from the turbulence didn't disturb either the experienced pilot or her passengers, all had been in much more dangerous conditions before in their lifetimes. "So…" started off Sergeant Lang before he was cut off by Sophia-A024. "If you start off by telling us about yourself I swear to God I'll seal your mouth shut myself!" "Someone is in a bad mood, is it that time of the month again?" joked Sophia's twin brother Nicholas-A022. "Hey, lock it down, both of you! While Sith was in charge, that stuff may have been fine, but under my watch, we'll play the quiet game until a round is discharged." Stated Jugar-007 with a point of his finger to both SPARTAN-IIIs. "Hope the quiet game hasn't started yet Spartan, because we've got some bogies incoming from our six." Said the Pilot to the crew before increasing the speed of the Pelican even faster. Jugar raced to the front of the cockpit to talk to the Air Force Pilot directly and with less shouting, "What kind of bogies are we talking about, Major?" The Major turned her face to the Chief Warrant Officer's, having the two helmeted figures' gleaming visors reflect off of one each other for a brief moment before the clouds blocked the path of the sun's rays. The pilot enlarged the hologram of the incoming enemy aircraft before pointing them out, "Two Vampires and three Banshees, your suggested course of action?" "I suppose running is out of the question?" asked Jugar, the Pilot nodded a yes. "How many missiles does this thing have?" "Twelve ANIVIL-II Air-to-Surface Missiles." Answered the Pilot, "In addition to the 70mm chain gun, and I even swapped the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun in favor of a M460 Automatic Grenade Launcher I ripped off a Falcon back on Tribute." "Sounds good Major, when the time is right, do a three-sixty." "Alright, I want both Spartan and Sangheili ears on me. We've got five Covenant aircraft closing in fast on our six, now I know your first response is to let the pilot do all the work and jump out of the at the last possible second to make a fancy report, but that's not how things are done in Gold Squad. Tali, I want you to man the turret." Before the female Sangheili could ask of what turret, Jugar pressed a button to his left that popped up the automatic grenade launcher from the floor. "Everyone else grab a M319 Grenade Launcher or Plasma Pistol and get to work once the door opens." The team did as they were told and grabbed the weaponry from the weapon racks at the sides of their seats. "Everybody, hold on!" screamed the Pilot as she slammed the thrusters to make a sharp turn to quickly face her attackers, only to realize they weren't covenant. Painted across all the incoming aircraft boasted a new, dark red color scheme and the Rebel First emblem across the hull. The Pilot was shocked only for a moment before continuing with the initial plan and fired both the 70mm auto cannon and missiles at multiple targets before opening up the back launch pad for fire support. Most of the missiles missed their targets but two hit one Banshee blowing it up instantly and three others hit a Vampire causing it to spin out of control until it crash landed in the ocean below. The two remaining Banshees quickly boosted to get within firing range of the Pelican. When they got close enough for the fuel rod cannons to be within range however they were met with a hail of 40mm grenades and over-charged plasma bolt shots. One of the Banshees closed in and fired its plasma cannons onto one of the Pelican's engines causing it to catch fire and then explode. "One engine down!" yelled out the Pilot to the squad. The Banshees continued to dodge the incoming enemy flak for a while until one pilot made the mistake of coming in for another run at the engines, only to be hit head on by three 40mm grenades blowing it up in a fiery explosion. The remaining Banshee hounded the Pelican, piercing the hull with both plasma and fuel rod shots despite the best efforts of the firing crew in the back. "Okay, new plan," said Jugar as he pulled out his Model 99 Stanchion Gauss Rifle, "two-hundred credits on a single shot." "Three-hundred says you won't be able to hit anything with that old rifle." Replied Daniel Lang as he loaded another grenade into his launcher. "Deal." Said Jugar as he zoomed in on the Banshee, the constant barrel rolling almost gave him a headache before he closed his finger around the trigger and hit the Banshee's front cockpit dead on almost exploding the pilot inside. With no Pilot the Banshee made a splat on top of the ocean before finally beginning to sink. "Okay, I'm three-hundred credits in debt." commented Daniel Lang as he watched the Banshee sink. "Wait." Said Nicholas, "where is the other Vampire." Before anyone could do anything there was a thud from below. The team peered cautiously under the Pelican to find the Vampire has locked onto the ship with its stasis beam. Seconds later as the Pelican was within eyesight of Wrangel Island more Insurrectionist Vampires joined the lone survivor by grappling onto the UNSC ship with even more stasis beams, all of them cleverly angled to the point where they could not get shot. "Well, it looks like they're taking us to the island." Said Pheerce' as he discarded the Plasma Pistol in favor of his Type-31 Needle Rifle. "Guess we know why the A.I. was spooked." Replied Sophia as she sat down and taking the lead from the Sangheili Field Marshal loaded her BR55 Heavy Barreled Service Rifle with a fresh magazine.